


Foreign Affair

by atomicmayo



Series: Dewmie Fictober 2019 Fills [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Eurovision, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicmayo/pseuds/atomicmayo
Summary: From the Fictober 2019 prompt: “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.” - Jamie must find a livestream of his favorite European yearly singing extravaganza.





	Foreign Affair

"The Euro... Singing what?"

Jamie clicked through a shifting of the magnetic poles of the planet in internet form. He had thirty-seven tabs open on his laptop. At least four were audibly threatening to install ransomware. Two more were trying to sell him some sort of "manliness enhancing ointment". 

He stabbed the mute button on his keyboard with a flourish.

"The," he jumped out of his chair to strike a pose, "Eurosong Singing Contest! All the countries in Europe - and for some reason Australia, I was never sure why - send these music groups with over-the-top outfits and songs to compete against each other. It’s full of singing and glitz and gimmicky _trash_ and," he grabbed Bill by the shoulder and whispered to him intensely, "it has proven to me that the United States is objectively inferior despite the constant, ill-founded claim that it is a cultural and artistic powerhouse and I-must-watch-the-semifinals."

Bill took a second to catch up on all the drama being launched in his direction and nodded slowly, "is this a thing I should try to watch, then?"

Jamie nodded and said hoarsely, "I’m not sleeping until I find a stream of it, so I’m going with ‘yes’. The spectacularness of it may not be totally clear to you yet, but--" Jamie shook his head as he kept filtering through tabs on his browser, "Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll just have to trust me."

"I do," Bill replied simply, "and maybe I can help! I think there’s an ethernet cable in the break room you can use - that will at least get the internet to go faster…"

Three hours later, they sat on the floor, backs against the counter, the shop closed. Cups and bits of leftover donuts and other snacks littered the floor. They were emotionally and physically exhausted. They had cried on each other’s shoulders at least three times.

Jamie stared blankly as if he had witnessed some sort of road accident, "Liechtenstein is going to make it to the finals against Estonia. I can’t find _either_ of those countries on a map!"

"I had no idea Slovenians could travel time," Bill said with his head in his hands, worried he would be haunted for the rest of his life by what he had seen.

They suddenly jumped up and screamed, "THAT WAS AMAZING!"


End file.
